


Can’t Deal with Your Shit without any Weed in My System

by PolarKraken



Category: Trailer Park Boys
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29119152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarKraken/pseuds/PolarKraken
Summary: Julian's and Ricky's awkward first time. Don't have a specific time frame in mind, probably pre-Season 4.
Relationships: Julian/Ricky (Trailer Park Boys)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Can’t Deal with Your Shit without any Weed in My System

"Okay, how about rock-cardboard-knife?" 

It took Julian a second to understand what Ricky was trying to say. 

"Ricky, rock-paper-scissors isn't really a way to determine shit like this!"

"Then how the fuck are we supposed to do it? We're sitting here for two hours now!" 

Julian sighed and took a sip of his drink. 

"It's been like 20 minutes."

"I don't care!! It feels like hours! Let's just fucking start and see where it goes!"

Suddenly there were colorful flame patterns and the smell of shaving cream and weed all around him and Julian's fight or flight reflex kicked it. He pushed Ricky off him and gave him the angriest glare he could.

"Nah man, I wanna know what happens before we do this. It's heavy shit you know."

Ricky slumped onto his heels, pouting like an insolent child.

"It's not that heavy..."

He mumbled and Julian could just shake his head. 

"I promise you Julian, whatever we end up doing it's gonna be fucking great."

"How can you know? Did you do this with a guy before?"

"Nuh-uh, but I know how to do anal, so..."

"Ricky!!!"

Julian had to stop him there. Why did he always let himself get into these kinds of situations with him? Ricky had a way to cling onto him like a limpet, even if Julian did anything he could to keep his distance, be it physically, mentally or even... well emotionally. This soft spot he had for him would probably be there for the rest of his life; it was basically ingrained into his personality by now.

That, together with his inability to say no to him often put him in spots he didn't want to be in. He knew Ricky didn't do this to piss him off. There was genuine affection and maybe that was why he gave in so often. 

Julian braced himself to continue this awful conversation. He hated to be out of it, his emotions betraying him. It was bad that he didn't even know what he wanted himself. Such a big step to take with someone you only ever touched dicks with while being very high and drunk. There was a sort of commitment with it, almost as if going that far was promising more of that sort. Maybe if he put the ground rules down, he'd feel better.

"Okay, listen Ricky. When we do this, it doesn't mean it'll become the new norm, right?"

Ricky was still sitting on the mattress in front of him and it was clear how the wheels in his head were turning.

"No man, it's way too much work anyway. But I mean, if we like it..."

He reached a hand out for him and Julian wasn't quick enough to pull away, so he was suddenly grabbed by the back of his neck. 

"I'm sure we can make time for it."

"Yeah that's a big **IF** though."

He grumbled in response. Ricky was in his personal bubble again, looking at him all flirty like and he knew there was no point fighting it. 

"Listen Julian, I get it, okay? I'm not stupid." 

Now he went so far as to pull him into a hug and he resigned and let him. 

"I know you and you probably don't want to take it in the ass. Right?"

" _’Course not!!_ "

His answer probably came a bit too quickly, but luckily Ricky wouldn't pick up on it. 

"Yeah see? I don't mind as much so, you can do me."

He moved so he could look into his face again and Julian used the opportunity to turn away and get another drink. 

Stupid Ricky with his stupid big puppy dog eyes! Despite his offer, Julian felt very emasculated. He should've just insisted on being the one going in. It was definitely a lot less bad than taking it. How could Ricky be so nonchalant about it all? He must be able to trust him a lot more than the other way around. 

Julian felt like an asshole by now. It wasn’t like he was super keen to do it, but Ricky surely was. Maybe he had been lying before; maybe he had done it with a guy and realized how much he liked it. Typical of him to pull him into his hedonistic ways like this. There was no point in questioning him any further however, he would probably never tell him, so instead he decided to get back on track. 

Gay fucking anal sex. 

Oh boy.

"You sure?"

He asked carefully and Ricky kept on looking at him with an expression which turned from careful optimism to almost over the top delight.

"Fuck yeah I am!! Show me what you got, big guy!"

He was grinning at him now which made Julian simply shake his head in exasperation. 

"Alright, but you godda help me I only have one hand free."

“What?! You kidding, right?”

The beaming smile he had received just seconds ago made way to a rather annoyed expression, maybe even anger. Julian could only shrug to that.

“You know that’s the deal.”

He took another sip for emphasis while he heard Ricky grumble something. There was no fucking way he’d have anal sex with Ricky while being sober and he should know this! There was barely anything he did sober after all. 

“Okay, fine, whatever! As long as we actually do this!”

Ricky finally complied and before Julian could answer, he was suddenly on all fours. Instead of his flushed face there was a track pants clad butt staring at him and he almost choked on his rum. 

With a big sigh he moved to get on his knees to be able to reach better. It was hard for his mind to comprehend what he was about to do. Not that he had never dabbled in some back door humping, but this was clearly different. This was with a guy, with _Ricky_ nonetheless. There were attachment and emotions he usually didn’t have with the girls he was banging. A lot of things could be said about this, could point him into a certain direction and if he was in the mood for self-reflection he’d probably come to some pretty damning realizations. That’s not what he was here for however. Ricky wanted anal, so he’d give him anal, that’s how they worked. 

His free hand reached out for the worn elastic to pull it down, Julian’s heartbeat basically in his throat.

He felt hesitant once more but in a sudden burst of defiance he finally gripped his trousers. Julian was many things, but he wasn't a pussy. He pulled the fabric down and stopped in his tracks after all. He had braced himself for the worst. A hairy ass, an unwashed asshole, Ricky's mangled cock and balls from the numerous animal attacks he went through, but what he hadn't expected was...

"A butt plug??"

Ricky was untypically quiet and was merely holding still for him. Now of all times he had to become all demure and shy. 

"Ricky, wha- why...?"

He finally got out and his friend shifted, so he could peek over his shoulder. 

"So you got less work."

Came from him in a mere whisper.

"Ricky!! So that means… you wanted me to do you all along, isn’t that right??"

Julian was mainly annoyed that they had gone through this long and grueling and quite frankly embarrassing discussion, even if Ricky had already set his mind beforehand. 

"No!! I mean... I wouldn't fucking mind either way, but I knew you would so... I came prepared. You're fucking welcome!"

This was quite something, and Julian had to collect himself. He was still awkwardly kneeling behind his friend’s bare ass, the inornate dark blue end of the plug practically staring at him. At least he had used an actual sex toy and hadn't tried to jerry rig something with a broomstick and duct tape. 

Julian's mind betrayed him, conjured up images of Ricky, alone in his trailer at night, dim light surrounding him while he had his hands in his pants, shivering fingers lubing up his asshole, stretching himself enough so he could push that thing inside, letting it slide in slowly for sure to get used to it. He didn't even know how big it was, but his imagination filled out the blanks. He must’ve thought of him while feeling that thing inside him, right? Maybe he had even moaned his name...?

Aaaand he was hard. Amazingly so. The arousal hit him like a punch in the stomach and he had to catch his breathe. 

"Hello?? Earth to Julian?? How about we get shit going?"

Ricky's annoyed voiced pulled him out of his fantasy, to something way better. Reality. It was strangely endearing and even a bit humbling to know that Ricky had gone through the trouble of procuring a butt plug and lube and then somehow managed to use it properly without hurting himself. Julian's dirty mind was going harder and he couldn't help himself when he finally moved his free hand to rest his palm flat on his left cheek, his skin surprisingly hot against his touch.

"How's feel?"

He said lowly and could feel Ricky squirm upon that question. Good. Julian took another drink when he answered.

"As if there's a fucking piece of plastic in my ass, how else would it feel??"

"I see..."

Was all he could say. That thing was weirdly hypnotic and the urge to play with it was getting too strong. His hand moved so his thumb could reach the end of the plug and he gave it a gentle push. It made Ricky gasp so he did it again.

"I-it's not supposed to fucking go in, dummy!! You godda pull it out!"

"Oh you mean like this?"

Julian said, before he hooked his pointer and middle finger behind the flared end to give it a good tuck. It was very snugly lodged in there and he had to wonder just how big that thing may be. Ricky could only utter curses by now. 

"Fucking hell dude, just get that fucking thing out of me! Cock sucking whore-"

He suddenly fell silent and Julian could see how he tensed up all over. 

"Does it hurt?"

He asked, genuinely concerned and this just made Ricky even more angry.

"Fucking no, just keep going..."

"If you say so."

Julian dared to pull a bit harder again. 

It was nice to be the one who could set the pace for once while they were getting down and dirty. He relished it and was pretty thankful that Ricky would give up control like that. While he pulled, he didn't miss to focus his gaze on that hole of his. It was weird in a sexy kind of way. He could see the dark material emerge slowly and his body spread more with each centimeter. 

His cursing became louder, his skin against his hand heating up and starting to sweat. Julian hurried to get some more rum inside of him, before he would get this plug out if his friend.

"How long was that in there?"

He inquired nonchalantly and Ricky had to take some deep breaths before he could answer.

"I dunno... Like... An hour...?"

He pressed out and Julian shook his head. God this idiot. 

"Well about time we get it out then."

He pulled a bit more and finally the shape tapered and it slipped out pretty much on its own. Ricky groaned, arched his back and Julian's dick twitched in his jeans in sympathetic arousal. He took a short look at that thing and wondered if Ricky had chosen it on purpose. It was pretty... Well girthy, definitely more so than his own dick. He held back on teasing him about it though. 

He let the toy fall on the mattress so he could direct his attention towards his friend again. His skin was practically burning when he returned his touch on his ass, spreading his left cheek so he could see the state his was in. He only now noticed all the lube which was leaking out and slicked him up, making his skin all shiny. Despite the size of that thing he had just pulled out, there was no gaping in any way, he just looked a bit puckered and wet. Julian didn’t even realize how he let himself get lost in this moment, until his friend interrupted him. 

"Alright I've fucking had it!!"

Ricky grunted and turned out of Julian's grip. Before he could even react he got tackled down on the bed, his drink spilling everywhere. 

"I didn't shove that fucking thing up my ass so you could just look! We gonna do this now or what??"

Julian took a short look at his now empty glass, sighed, and put it on the night stand before he directed his gaze up at the guy who was straddling him with his pants down, boner out. He could even feel a bit of moisture leak through his jeans.

"I was getting to that! If you were just not so fucking-"

“Uh-uh, Julian! You were getting to fucking nothing. Guess I’m gonna do all the work. Again!!”

Julian protested, but Ricky was already working to get his jeans open and man, there was not much he could do once he felt his experienced fingers curl around his boner to pull it out. Ricky wasn’t good in a lot of things, but if he did know something well, it was getting dope and his dick to grow. 

“Wh-what’re you planning, man??”

He asked dumbly, but then he saw how Ricky lifted himself up and shuffled over his dick and it dawned on him. With a slight tinge of panic, his hands grabbed his shoulders where they previously just had uselessly leaned on the mattress.

“C’mon, not like this…”

He huffed, breathless and overwhelmed and Ricky looked at him, not doing much better. 

“What do you MEAN?”

He yelled, exasperated and Julian hurried to explain.

“I dunno if I can do this... face-to-face stuff.”

His ginger friend groaned, not really in a sexy way this time, but then actually moved. 

“Fine! Alright! Have it your way! Mister intimacy-scares-me-so-I-godda-be-an-ass-while-fucking!”

He couldn’t even get mad at this quip, as he was way too on point with this. Damn his tendency to lose his filter during their nightly bake out sessions. At least this also meant that he would actually accommodate his weird little issues and this time he did this by very clumsily clambering around until he could plop down onto him again, back against his chest, legs on either side of his hips. 

“Fucking better now?”

He asked and Julian simply gave an undescriptive noise. Then he saw Ricky gesturing for something and he understood instantly. With quite some effort he leaned over to grab Ricky’s joint and lighter from the bedside table to hand them to him. 

“Can’t deal with your shit without any weed in my system.”

He commented and lit the thing between his lips. Julian was sure he was plenty high already, but decided to say nothing. Grey-blue smoke was exhaled, filling the air around them with the all too familiar smell of burning marijuana and even the passive smoking got Julian a bit whoozy as well. Not exactly a good replacement for the booze, but it was something. 

For some reason he only now realized in what kind of situation his dick was in, that was, pressed between Ricky’s ass cheeks and they were so soft and wet, he actually had to make an effort to not just grind against him right away. He saw Ricky turn around, blue, bloodshot eyes getting a short glimpse, before he turned back around, just a tiny bit flustered, both hands bracing him against Julian’s thigh as he tried to maneuver himself, biting the joint in concentration. 

Not really knowing what to do, he finally got a hold on Ricky’s hips to help him steady himself. His movements were already feeling way too good and he wasn’t even inside him yet. 

“He-hey, can you help me lift me up? Not that fucking easy like that…”

He mumbled, obviously still pissed he wasn’t allowed eye contact. Julian complied wordlessly, gripping his friend a bit harder and pushing him upwards. It was a familiar gesture, something he had done so often with girls who liked to do reverse cowgirl like that, but it was also very different. Not only did Ricky probably weight double as much as them, but also… it was Ricky he was about to stick his dick in. Willingly. What strange set of events had lead him here? He didn’t know, but he did know he was keen to know how he felt, keen to make him feel good. There was a reason gay guys liked this sorta stuff so much, right?

When Ricky’s ass was finally hovering over his hard-on, they worked together to slowly lower him, his friend adjusting himself so they would align as needed. He heard the guy huffing and inhaling smoke, cursing through gritted teeth, his body tense and eager under his fingers. And then they made contact and both sighed out. His dick was pressing against him, but they hadn’t managed to get the tip where it needed to be. 

“You got my jungle bridge man, go back further…”

Ricky complained and Julian, nervous as he was, somehow managed to move his own hips, so the tip of his dick slipped backwards until it was nestled neatly against the puckered hole. Now that felt a lot better and to his surprise he could already feel him give way. 

“Wa-wait, Ricky, hol-hold on, not too fa- aaaah!!”

In a split second his dick was suddenly sucked into his best friend’s asshole and the heat and pressure he felt was unbelievable. He gripped his waist tighter and panted heavily while he was getting used to the sensation. In his haze he could hear Ricky cursing again.

“Shit-fuck-god-fucking-dammit, can’t get you any fucking further…”

If he let his instincts run right now, he probably would’ve just started to move inside of him, but this comment made him perk up. 

“Guess… a butt plug… wasn’t… the right… choice…”

He mumbled, while his mind was getting distracted by the lube running down his dick, the fucking muscles contracting around it, his friend in front of him being so much at his mercy. It was hard to deal with it all.

“Ju-just fucking push it in, do-don’t make me wait any longer…!!”

He hadn’t expected him to beg like this and it just made his vulnerable position even clearer. He couldn’t even imagine putting himself in a situation like this, but Ricky had done it without hesitation. It was cute in a way, definitely a turn-on for him. At least they were on the same page right now. He wanted to sink deeply into this soft, warm body of his and Ricky wanted to feel him deep inside. Good thing Julian had some tricks up his nonexistent sleeve.

“Hang on buddy…”

He huffed, before he let his arms slide all around his friend’s chest in a tight embrace just to steady him while he let himself fall backwards and roll to the side, so they ended up in a kind of spooning position.

“Wha- Julian??”

Ricky huffed confused and to shut him up, he gave him the good ol’ reach around. He got rewarded with a nice moan as he pressed his shaft gently. Fuck, he was getting too horny. 

“Just trust me…”

He answered and then tried to move his hips. He could still barely get in so he had to let go of his dick to make some adjustments. With a sturdy grip behind his knee, he pulled Ricky’s leg up some, which automatically made his butt stick out more. 

“Here, hold it like this…”

He commanded and he could hear the poor guy hyperventilate a bit while he got a hold on his own leg. His joint was pretty much burned up by now, so Julian took the time to pull it out from his mouth and stub it out on the nightstand. 

“How’s that supposed to-“

Ricky was already starting again but quickly choked on his words when he felt how Julian actually slipped a bit deeper. 

“See? Fucking told ya.”

He grinned against him and then grinded a bit more, this time being able to go a bit further again. 

“Shi-shit… Ju-Julian… this…”

His voice was getting all high pitched, which just fired him up even more. He returned his grip on Ricky’s dick and used it to hold him in place while he moved steadily harder, making sure to not go too fast, but always pushing a bit more, the body around him twitching and slowly giving way, Ricky’s moans like a steady chorus to cheer him on. It didn’t take long for them to be able lie flush against each other with Julian finally buried balls deep inside him. He stayed like this, just to feel for some time. He literally never had been this close with Ricky before and the wonderful warmth around his dick carried so much additional meaning, he really couldn’t allow himself to think about it too much. He wished he wouldn’t feel so great, but it was literally heaven, just being so close to him and feeling how he reacted to have him inside. 

“You- you gonna fuck me or what??”

Ricky finally yelled, impatient as ever, but who could blame him. This guy had edged himself on for over an hour before they had even started after all. 

“Well, if you ask so nicely…”

He said as calmly as he could and then finally pulled himself out half way, just to plunge into him again and Ricky moaned out in clear approval, so he did it again. And again. He went slowly first, making sure to feel his partner properly, how he was gripping his dick with his whole body, how he was pushing his ass against him with each thrust, how his dick was excreting precum all over his hand which lazily slipped up and down his length. 

Julian vaguely knew about that thing with the prostate, how it felt good when touched. Too bad he didn’t know how exactly he could hit it, but he still wanted to try. He attempted different angles, going in just as deeply, pulling out more slowly just to be able to feel for it better. He didn’t even know if Ricky would react if he found it, but then suddenly he felt him contracting almost painfully around him, and a lustful sound unlike any he ever heard him make escaped him. 

“F-found my proskate…”

He commented simply and Julian could see Ricky turn his head to smirk at him, despite his clear desperation in his eyes.

“Aren’t you a lucky guy…”

He teased and then moved again, making sure to stay at the exact angle. Ricky’s body was basically melting, his butt pushing against his dick, the knuckles of the hand which held his leg up white and each time Julian thrusted inside, he shamelessly moaned out. 

Okay, yeah, for sure, he could get behind that. He’d never thought he would get these kinds of sounds out of Ricky, but here he was and all it took was his dick against this guy’s little gland there. There was no way he could keep up that slow pace anymore, so he gradually upped the speed, Ricky’s sounds fastening with it. He hit that spot inside him over and over, feeling his dick getting massaged by him as a reward each time. To not make it too boring, he rolled his hips here and there, stirring up his insides nice and good, but at last he was at his limit and there was nothing he wanted more than to cum together with him. His arms around Ricky’s shivering body tightened again and without missing a beat he whispered into his ear.

“Get ready…”

With that said he sped up one last time, mercilessly hitting his prostate hard and fast while he jerked him off just how he liked it. Ricky seemed very fucking overwhelmed from all of this, his eyes wide open, weak moans and whimpers rolling out of him with each thrust. He’d never seen him so fucking sexy, that’s for sure and Julian kinda loved and kinda hated it. 

He was getting so much from Ricky. His desperate voice calling his name, his dick leaking all over his hand, his body taking his cock so wonderfully, the sheer trust it took to let someone fuck you like this, the quiet understanding between them, his stupid fucking devotion to him, it was so much more he could ever ask for. This kind of affection was almost too great for Julian, but he powered through, wanted to see it till the end. 

“Ju-Julian, aah, I’m- I’m… oh fuckfuckfuck!!!”

He spluttered just when his body stiffened and with a loud moan he tightened around his dick, twitched and shivered and finally found his release, shooting his load all over the mattress. Julian followed suit, buried his face in the crook of Ricky’s neck, just like his dick was buried deep inside that hot, shuddering body. He hated to admit that it was pretty fucking hot to fill his best friend with his cum like that and he jerked a few more times until he emptied himself completely, with some help of Ricky’s anus milking him as well. 

They lay there as a sweaty, sticky mess for some time. They’ve both went through a lot after all. The first to move again was Julian, who slowly pulled himself out, watching fascinated how his now limp dick slipped out of his friend, leaving his hole red and swollen. Then he rolled on his back, sighing contently. 

“How’re you doing over there, buddy?”

He asked and watched how Ricky turned himself around as if he was made from stone. His face was that of pure bliss however and Julian couldn’t help but feel accomplished about it. He did that.

“Never been fucking better…”

He sighed, slyly shifting a bit closer to him and Julian decided to humor him a bit more tonight, gesturing for him to come under his arm. Ricky practically jumped at the invitation, finding his place on Julian’s chest, one arm slung limply around his waist. They were both half-dressed and really dirty, but clean up could wait a bit. Julian wasn’t much for cuddles usually, but right now it was just the right thing to do. 

He lowered his arm over his friend, squeezed him around his waist and Ricky made some happy sounds while he drifted off into his postcoital slumber. Julian closed his eyes as well, his breath going in the same slow rhythm as Ricky’s. 

Not bad for their first try for sure. Maybe next time would go even better.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on twitter under [@GenteiJanken](https://twitter.com/GenteiJanken)!


End file.
